


Teach Me | Zoi

by Driwed



Category: Target (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, School, Target, targetfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Kim Jaemin is a primary school teacher who is loved by not just his class, but all children in the school. Their school gets a surprise visit from the famous actor Ju Youngwoong who makes an interesting request to Jaemin.





	1. Brief Words

**This is my first Target fanfic! I had started it but i kept getting more and tbz stories so i eventually had to put it on hiatus. however, i will post what i have. also,** ** STAN TARGET ** **!**


	2. Lesson #1

I patted the little one's back as she cried into my chest. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer me, so I waited until she calmed down a bit more before asking again. "Sana kicked me in my sleep..." I patted her head then walked back to her spot on the floor. "Just for today, I want to you sleep here and tomorrow we'll change your spot for the rest of the school year, okay?" She nodded and gave me a toothy grin. I watched over the both of them and made sure Sana didn't kick Herin.

I heard the door open and saw Raeim walk over to me. "You're so good with the kids. What's your secret?" "Secret? I don't think I have one." Raeim looked at me in disbelief then shook her head. "You'll make an amazing dad one day, which brings me to ask this." "Hm?" "Do you plan on settling down? You're not getting any younger." I gently moved Sana's leg over then sighed. "I've thought about it. I just can't seem to meet the right one." "Maybe because she's been by your side the entire time?" I looked at Raeim with surprise then sighed. "I'm not interested in dating coworkers, Rae. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll wait until you finally change your mind." She quietly left and I sighed once more. Raeim is an exceptional woman: pretty, smart, hardworking, loving, caring. She was basically any man's dream woman. I just couldn't see her in that light, as she reminded me of my younger sister. That and I can't have any distractions at work. One second of taking my eye off a child could result in a possible injury.

"And then..." The children looked at me expectantly as I kept them in suspense. "Tell us Mr. Kim!" "And then Mommy deer was reunited with Baby deer. And then they both lived happily together." The children clapped and I did small bows in turn. "Alright, who's ready to paint?" They all excitedly ran to their seats and waited patiently for me to come around with supplies. I happily watched over them and praised them for their imaginative minds.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I waved goodbye to Herin as her father came to pick her up. "Were there any problems today, Mr. Kim?" "Nothing serious. I'm just going to change her spot during nap time so she can sleep peacefully." Her father nodded and I was thankful that he didn't ask further questions. I felt something grab my leg and I looked down to see Seojoon. "What's wrong?" He was a child of few words, but spoke to me the most. Everyone found it strange, even his parents were amazed. "Hyojin won't give me back my paper plane." "Why is he like this..."

Hyojin handed me the paper plane and I handed it over to Seojoon. "Hyojin, haven't we told you that taking things that don't belong to you is bad and it hurts the other person?" "Yes." "Then why did you do it?" He didn't answer me so I asked again in a gentler way. "It's fun for me to tease him." "But, Seojoon doesn't like being teased. Don't do this again, okay?" He nodded and apologized to Seojoon. "Perfect timing." Hyojin's mother had arrived and I walked him over to her. "He's still bothering Seojoon. I'm worried that reprimanding him isn't working. Is there something going on at home?" His mother whispered the details into my ear and I nodded in understanding. "I see. I'll come up with a solution. Take care."

I rested my head on the table as the last child had gone home. "Being a kindergarten teacher is tough." I heard a knock on the door and it opened revealing Raeim and three men wearing suits. "Who are they?" The guy in the middle walked over to me and extended his hand. "I'm Ju Youngwoong. I'm sure you've seen me in movies." I couldn't believe it. The Ju Youngwoong was standing right in front of me. "I need you to teach me how to interact and connect with children."


	3. Lesson #2

"Not that I'm sounding ungrateful for your visit here, but, out of all schools, you chose ours?" "I heard that you were quite the teacher. That the kids adore you." I felt flattered that word had gotten to his ears, but then I had realized something. "Why do you want to learn how to interact and connect with children...?" He looked away in embarrassment and I instantly felt awful for making him feel that way. "I'm starring in a new movie and I play a kindergarten teacher like you, but when they brought the kids to introduce them to me..." I heard snickering coming from my right and I saw the other two men covering their mouths.

"Go on." "They ran away...in tears..." The two men erupted into laughter and Mr. Ju had become tomato red. It was cute. "Well, I can certainly help, but I don't really think there's much I can teach you." "I'm willing to do whatever it takes." "You're determined. I like it." He smiled at me and I soon knew how all his fans felt when he smiled at them. "Well, school is over for today. Come back tomorrow at 9am." He nodded then bowed. "Thank you." "No, no. It's nothing." Mr. Ju and his two men walked out and I let out a huge breath.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

"Hello. Are you ready to have fun?" She nodded then slipped into the classroom. I looked at my watch and it read 8:57am.  _"He's going to be late isn't he..."_  I sighed then greeted the rest of the kids then heard a car pull up to the school. A man stepped out and at first I couldn't tell who it was by the way he was dressed, but it turned out to be Mr. Ju. "That's...an interesting outfit..." His outfit consisted of a striped hoodie, ripped jeans and name brand sneakers. "Is it suitable?" "Yeah. Come in."

I found myself comforting the kids more often today as I assumed Mr. Ju was scaring them. I walked over to him as he sat with his head in his hands. "Mr. Ju?" "Yeah?" I took his hands in mine and squatted. "Rome wasn't built in a day, you know this saying right? So it'll take a while. I think if you smile more and have inviting stances, one or two may flock to you." "I'll put your advice to use." I stood up then let go of his hands and watched him approach Herin. Things seemed to have gone well as she didn't seem like she planned to run away.  _"Hopefully he'll grow on them..."_

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

The rest of the day went by quite rocky as many of the students were afraid of Mr. Ju approaching them. I held Seo-Joon's hand then felt him hug my leg. "Your mom should be here by now..." I watched the other kids leave and soon it was only Seojoon and Hyojin left. "Hyojin, is your mom or dad coming to get you?" "Dad." "Do you know when?" He shook his head and I decided to take them back inside to wait. Rain had started hitting the windows as it started to pour. "Their parents aren't here yet?" I shook my head then looked at the two boys sitting together and coloring.

"Mr. Kim." "Hm?" "Seojoon doesn't look okay." I walked over to them and checked over Seojoon. "Oh my...it seems he's gotten sick." I gently stroked his head then looked at Mr. Ju. "Can you watch them while I go get a blanket?" "I'll do my best." I quickly left the room and headed for the spare items room. It took a while, but I eventually found a blanket and I made my way back to the room. I opened the door and found both boys asleep while Mr. Ju was holding Seojoon. "I'll ask later. Wrap this around him."

We sat quietly as the rain continued to pour outside. "How did you get them to sleep?" "All I did was sing a song that they wanted and they were knocked out." I heard the door open and saw another teacher walk in with both boys' parents. "Ah, Mrs. Jin. Little Seo...he's sick." She looked surprised and the sight of that worried me. "I'll keep him home and look after him." I nodded then waved as the two sleepy boys walked out of the room. "I hope everything is okay at home. No parent should miss signs of their child becoming sick...Anyway, the day is over, so you can go home home. Just remember to be here by 9am." "Can I treat you to dinner, as a thank you?"


	4. Lesson #3

I looked at him in surprise as I didn't think he was at all nice. I felt bad for assuming all rich and famous people were rude and snooty. "Don't you have important things to do? Like, uh...count your money? Or party...?" He started laughing then held onto me for support. "That's what you think all famous people do?" "Maybe." "That's a bit rude." "Sorry." I sighed then started straightening up the classroom as the rain continued to hit the window. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be on a first name basis with you, Jaemin." I quickly turned around and started questioning him. "How do you know my name? And aren't you younger than me? Show some respect."

He held his hands up in defense then put his them in his pockets. "Rae-Im told me. And you're right, I should honorifics, Jaemin-ssi." I smiled then continued to clean up. "Well, as much as I'd love to go out and eat, I have to stay and clean and then I have to look over papers and put up the kids work. You can go though, don't mind me." "I can help." "You d-" He had already started copying what I did and moved on to the next table.

"So, what's next?" "Why are you so helpful? It's weird." "I like helping people. Is that so wrong, Jaemin-ssi?" "No..." I handed him half of the papers and instructed him on how to hang them up afterwards. After a while, I took a small break and saw Youngwoong struggling. "How in the..." I got up and took the papers from his hand. "I thought it'd be more efficient this way. I guess not." "Why didn't you say something? Make a noise?" "You looked really focused. I didn't want to disrupt that." I rubbed the back of my neck then helped Youngwoong put up the pictures.

"Well, with your help, it took way less time than it usually would." "Usually?" "Yep. I do it all by myself." "That's admirable. Though, I'll stay and help you out." "Aren't you just here to learn?" He became quiet and so I headed over to the door and opened it. "Come on, I'm hungry and I bet you are too." He flashed me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

"This is a bit..." I felt uncomfortable as Youngwoong had taken me to a restaurant dressed the way I am. I could feel people judging my character pullover as I walked past them. "Youngwoong...Should we really be here dressed like this?" "Why not? There's no dress code here." "I just feel under dressed. And I don't think these people are taking a liking to my sweater." Despite my uncertainties, Youngwoong managed to calm me and entertain me the entire time. I felt bad for assuming he was a stereotypical famous person and I'm glad I got to learn about him.

"So, you didn't originally plan on becoming an actor?" "Nope. Believe it or not, I wanted to be a singer." "Sing something for me. Like umm...Is It True. That new song people are talking about." "Funny, the boy uh, Hyojin, he asked me to sing it too." I sat in silence as he quietly sang as to not disturb the others. I found myself joining in and our voices instantly harmonized. After finishing, I realized that I had exposed my secret and immediately looked away. "That's one hell of a voice you got." "Forget you heard anything." "Why?"

I remained quiet and started eating the rest of my food. I knew I was a gifted singer, but my dream was to teach little kids and I'm currently living it out. I can't risk someone from a company hearing me and wanting to train me to become an idol. "Jaemin-ssi. Jaemin-ssi!" "Huh?" "I asked if you're ready to go. It's getting late." "Oh...Okay." I walked with Youngwoong and peered into his face. He looked like he was thinking of something happy as he would often have a smile on his face.


	5. Lesson #4

"Good morning!" I greeted the young ones then saw a familiar car pull up to the school. Youngwoong stepped out looking more casual than yesterday. "Good morning, Mr. Ju." "I thought we were on a first name basis." "Right...Youngwoong then." He gave me a smile then walked into the room. I was still a bit in awe of how different he was from other celebrities. Then it suddenly dawned on me. Do his fans know where he is? I started to worry as they could barge in at any moment and end up trampling over and scaring the kids.

I closed the door behind me and set up the kids for today's first activity before pulling Youngwoong over to the side. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, no. It's just...your fans...they don't know where you are, right? The last thing these kids need is to be trampled over and scared." He shook his head then explained that his company is making sure that no one could find out. It was relieving to hear, but there are always those types of fans out there. "Mr. Ju!" We both turned around and saw Herin with her hand up. "Looks like you made a friend."

It was cute seeing him interact with Herin and it started to make me wonder why the other kids ran away. "Mr. Kim, you write payne not paint!" I looked and sure enough I had. "Oh, did I now..." I added in the t to pain before writing the other words on the board. "Alright, we'll be learning these words today." They all agreed in unison and began practicing pronunciation and writing. I encouraged Youngwoong to help out if any of them seemed to have trouble.

"Mr. Kim!" "Yes, Hyojin." "How do you pronounce this?" "It's pronounced luh-uhve." He tried it a few times then seemed to get it. "What does it mean?" "It can mean different things to different people." I heard another child call for me as she needed help with spelling. "Alright, who's up for a game?" It made me happy to see their excited faces and smiles no matter what we did. I happily explained the rules then told them Youngwoong would be in charge of it. All of them, including Youngwoong looked at me in surprise.

I sat back and watched as Youngwoong monitored the game. He was doing well with that, but the kids seemed to be ill controlled.  _"I can't help him. He's got to learn himself..."_  I hoped he'd get the message. "Can you all please sit down if you weren't called?" No one listened. He raised his voice and everyone had become quiet. He asked them to sit down again and they all complied. I wasn't sure how to react as I've only raised my voice once and vowed to never do so again.  _"They looked so scared then..."_

The game ended and they all got into their designated napping spots. I quietly stepped off to the side then was soon joined by Youngwoong. "I saw your reaction earlier. I did something wrong, didn't I?" I pulled him out of the room then sighed. "Not at all. I think I'm just used to things being easy. They always listen to me, so there's no need to raise my voice." He nodded then twiddled his thumbs. I placed my hands on his shoulders then gave him a smile. "You're doing fine. Be happy." "Thanks..." I peeked back into the room then noticed a few of them stirring. "Ready?" He seemed confused by what I meant until he saw me motioning towards the rest room.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I sat at my desk as Youngwoong helped the kids get ready to leave. Hyojin ran up to me with a somber expression. "Hyojin...what's wrong?" "Seojoon pinched me..." My face twisted into one of confusion as it was usually the other way around. "Seojoon!" He soon joined us at my desk looking guilty. "You two, stop being mean to one another. If you don't like it being done to you, why would you do it to someone else?" I knew they only understood so much, but I felt it was important to highlight this point. They never seemed to have a problem with each other until recent. They hardly interacted before then.

"Now, why did you pinch him?" "He was making fun of my name..." I looked at Hyojin who now looked guilty as well. "Hyojin, please apologize." He looked down at the ground as he apologized. "Now, Seojoon, apologize." "I'm sorry." "Now hug it out." They did as they were told then seem disgusted with the action.


	6. Lesson #5

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Youngwoong seemed to have been getting along better with the students and it made me happy that he was showing progress. That also meant he'd be leaving my side that much sooner. "Jaemin-ssi." "Huh?" He hovered over my desk while looking down at me. "Are you free tonight?" "Yeah, I guess..." "Great. Don't leave the school." I was confused as to what he wanted to do, but it didn't seem to be anything bad as he didn't sound like he had ulterior motives. "Also, why don't we have them dance a little?" "What for?" "Just for fun. They've done nothing but learn so far today." I was hesitant, but it wasn't a bad idea to expose them to new things.

"So class, we're going to take a break from working and dance a bit." They seemed thrilled by the idea and I couldn't help but beam. I turned to Youngwoong who smiled back at me. I couldn't help but feel my face flush at his charming smile. I guess I wasn't an exception from swooning over his smile. "So, we're going to pair you off. But it seems we'll have to create a few groups..." I put Hyojin and Seojoon together, hoping this activity would help them. "We'll be learning the cha cha! It's very easy to do. Watch." I turned towards Youngwoong then felt his gaze on me. I suddenly grew nervous then misstepped. "Aha...Don't do that." The children seemed entertained by my clumsiness as did Youngwoong.

The kids seemed to have a decent understanding of what was to be done and they helped each other out. I glanced over at Hyojin and saw him struggling on his own. I was about to walk over until I saw Seojoon quietly showing him the right moves. "Jaemin-ssi." I turned and saw Youngwoong watching them learning together. "I wonder what's the beef between the two. Jealously? Envy? Feelings?" I hit his arm then frowned. "It can't be feelings. They're just kids. They don't know any better." "I was only joking..." I continued to frown as I picked up their worksheets off of their desks. "Jaemin-ssi..." I turned around and faced him. "What?"

He pulled my lips into a smile then smiled as well. "A smile suits you better. Never frown." My heart swelled as I slowly melted from his charming smile. We simply stared at each other as it seemed we were both at a loss for words. "Mr. Kim...?" "Mr. Ju...?" I snapped back to reality then looked at Sana. "What's wrong?" She pointed to her right and I saw Seojoon crying and Hyojin was nowhere in sight. "Did anyone see where Hyojin went?" "He left the room, Mr. Kim." I looked at Youngwoong and he immediately understood what I had meant.

I squatted next to Seojoon and waited for him to make the first move. He eventually looked at me then hugged me. "What happened?" "Hyojin hit me...It was just an accident." I gently patted his head as his sobs quieted down. "What was the accident?" "I tripped and grazed his face..." "With your hand?" He shook his head then pointed to his lips. "Oh..." I could understand why Hyojin hit him, but I couldn't let it slide. Just when I thought things were getting better between at that.

I walked out of the room then thanked Raeim for taking over temporarily. "Seojoon, do you want to get your parents involved?" He shook his head then held my hand tightly. "Why not?" "It's not serious..." I slightly frowned as I found it serious enough. Youngwoong soon came into view holding Hyojin's hand. "Well, let's get this story together."

"Hyojin, what happened?" "He kissed my cheek! So I hit him." "I didn't mean it..." Youngwoong held Hyojin back as he tried taking a step forward. "Hyojin, I'm pretty sure Seojoon is being honest with you." Hyojin seemed to be thinking about something then looked at Seojoon. "I'm sorry for hitting you..." "I'm sorry too. I'll be more careful..." It was nice to see them resolving the issue without either of us having to prompt them to do so.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I rested my head on my desk as the school day was finally over. "You really work hard, Jaemin-ssi..." "Yeah...I do lately." "Have they always had problems?" "No." I felt a tap on my head, causing me to lift my head. I noticed he had his hand extended out and I took it out of curiosity. "I do hope you'll be pleased tonight." "What do you mean?" He winked at me before leading me out of the school.


	7. Lesson #6

I found myself blindfolded as I sat in a car. I didn't know what to expect. Was he going to sell my organs? Make me a sacrifice? I felt a hand hold mine then give it a brief squeeze. "Almost there." The car slowed to a stop, did a few movements and cease to move. The engine was turned off and a door was opened. I was being pulled out of the car and being lead somewhere. It was quiet until I heard familiar sounds. The blindfold soon came off and confirmed my assumptions. "The beach?" "Yeah."

I stepped onto the sand and walked towards the water. The sunset was a sight to behold and I took note that I wasn't experiencing this alone. "So this is what you wanted to show me?" "Yeah. I figured you'd need something like this after dealing with the kids all day. And now after earlier's surprising event, you really need it." I looked at him as he looked out towards the ocean. "I admire primary school teachers. It requires a lot of patience." "It does, and that probably the reason why people shy away from it." He suddenly looked at me then held my hands. "Don't ever quit. Not for anyone or anything. You were made for this." His hands seemed to fit perfectly in mine and their warmth warmed my cool hands.

He was gentler than any of his fans could imagine. He let go of my hands and soon a few excited screams were heard. "Youngwoong oppa!" We looked to the side and saw a group of girls rushing towards us. I instinctively grabbed his hand and ran back to the car. "I have a plan." I felt him squeeze my hand and took it as a confirmation.

I covered him with a blanket then locked him inside the car. I discreetly walked away, hoping no one noticed. The group of girls soon came into view as I ducked into a store. They seemed disappointed to have lost sight of him and left. Most of them anyway. A few hung around a while longer before giving up and leaving. I checked the surrounding area before heading back to the car. I opened the back door then lifted the blanket off his face.  _"He's sleep. Now what? I don't know his phone's password nor where he lives..."_  I decided it would be best to take him home with me.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I struggled to get him inside the apartment building as he wasn't a light weight nor was I a weight lifter. I lied him down on my bed then let out a huge breath. I covered him with a sheet and a blanket before turning out the lights. My body thanked me as I chugged down another cup of water. I checked the time and saw night was just now in full swing. I felt a bit drowsy then found myself drifting off on the couch.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I was awakened by the smell of food and snapped my head up. I rushed to the kitchen and saw Youngwoong cooking. "Well, I have conflicting feelings. I'm happy to know I don't have to cook, but I'm also upset that you're using my stuff without permission." "Sorry, I tried waking you, but you weren't waking so I went on ahead. Thankfully, it's the weekend so we don't have to rush to the school." I sighed then froze. "Oh, god. What time is it?" "A little after 9-" I dashed off to my room and grabbed clothes to wear before heading for the shower.

I hurried out of the shower fully dressed then grabbed my phone. "Wait!" "You're still here?" He handed me a container with my keys and wallet on top. "Can't forget these. Just let me grab my jacket and I'll drive you where you need to be." "You don't have to. I'm sure you're busy." He shook his head as we hurried down the stairs. "I don't have much to do today, so I highly insist." "Alright, I'll take your offer."

He unlocked the car and we both hopped in. "Where to?" "The school." "Got it." He pulled off and was surprised by how fast he was going. "Youngwoong, slow down. I don't want you getting a ticket because of me." He lightly laughed as he continued at the same speed. "I think it'd be fun, breaking the perfect image that people have about me, don't you think?" "You really are different." He turned to look at me and I quickly reached for the steering wheel as he swerved into the other lane and was on course for a head on accident with another car. "Eyes on the road." "Right..."


	8. Lesson #7

I ruffled my hair as the "meeting" took longer than I expected. I checked my watch then sighed as the afternoon had only just started. I didn't have much to do.  _"I never did get his number..."_  I sighed heavily as I started to regret not finding out when I had the chance. I ended up making my way home and get a head start on making new worksheets for the kids.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

As I arrived at my apartment complex, I noticed someone standing outside the building. As I got closer, I recognized the person. "Youngwoong?" "Jaemin-ssi." "Didn't you have things to do...?" "Finished them." I was a bit worried about how long he had been outside. "How long have you been here...?" "Exactly an hour." "Why..." I hit his arm out of frustration and anger. "You came to mind first. I figured the meeting would be over soon and came back." "What if someone recognized you? What would they think of you hanging around a poor person's living area?" "You aren't poor, you're middle class." "That's not the point!"

He tugged at his collar then licked his lips. "Can we head inside? I'd like a glass of water." "After that you're going home." "Do I have to?" "Yes." He quietly agreed as we headed upstairs. I was slightly touched that I was who he thought of first, but I was worried more about his image. I didn't want either of us to suffer because of a misunderstanding. I opened the front door then headed for the kitchen.

"Here." "Thank you." I drummed my fingers against the surface as I waited for him to finish. He moved the cup down from his face then placed it in the sink. "Now, go." I was soon slung over his shoulder and being carried out of my apartment. "Wait, my door is unlocked!" "Give me the keys." I reluctantly handed them over then squirmed in his hold. His grip was pretty strong for just one arm. I gave up trying to flee and let him kidnap me.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

He pulled into a driveway of a nice looking home and the door of the garage had opened up. He pulled in next to another car then turned off the engine. "So, this is it? This is where I die? I at least want to see my students once more before kicking the bucket." "You're being dramatic..." He unbuckled our seatbelts then opened the door for me as if he was some chauffeur. "This is different." I followed behind him and was surprised by the kitchen. It didn't look much different from mine, except better equipment. "What?" "I thought it'd be more...regal." He shrugged and kept walking. We passed by the living room that looked just as standard with hints of regal in it. "So, where are you taking me?" "My room." I covered my chest then received a loud snort from him. "Get those thoughts out of your mind." I blushed like crazy from embarrassment.

He opened the door and I had expected a lot, but received just about the same as everywhere else. I noticed another door in the room besides the walk-in closet. I opened it out of curiosity and was amazed by the sight. Plaques lined his walls along with many awards, short and tall. "Wow...Is it okay to touch...?" "Go ahead." I gently ran my hands over them. I wasn't one to win awards, and I had broken one after trying to show it off to my now dead favorite cousin. "You're amazing... " "I'm told that a lot." "Mr. Ju-" I looked behind me and saw a young woman looking at the both of us. "Who is he, sir?" "I keep telling you, it's okay to call me by my first name. And he is my mentor for the upcoming movie."

She looked me up and down in awe. "Youngwoong has never brought home someone of your status..." I narrowed my eyes at her. Of my status? What the hell did she mean by that? "Disae, apologize." She seemed a bit shaken then profusely apologized to me. "I used the wrong words. I'm really sorry." "You're forgiven." She seemed relieved by my reply, making me wonder what would've happened had I refused. "Go fetch Dongsung for me." "Right away." He pushed me out the room and into the walk-in closet. Numerous shirts lined the racks on one side while suit jackets lined the opposite side. Pants were neatly folded and placed underneath on both sides. It was huge. My eyes had popped out of my head.

"Go ahead, try anything on." "I couldn't. What if I ripped something?" He started searching through the racks then pulled out a nice plain lavender dress shirt. "Hold this." I carefully took it from his hands then watched as he went searching through drawers. "You called for me, Youngwoong?" "Yes, do you mind whipping up whatever the guy standing behind me wants?" I looked around and confirmed I was the only one. "Um, some fish and a bowl of rice...and a sunny side up egg?" "As you wish. A beverage?" "Water." Just as he took off, Youngwoong handed me a white sweater. "Is this cashmere...?" "100%" I felt my soul leave my body as I could only imagine how much it cost.

He handed me a pair of white ripped jeans and a pair of lavender high-tops. "Try it on." "But-" He closed the door behind himself and left me in the vast closet. A part of me wanted to try it all on, but I couldn't bring myself to. I soon heard his voice from the other side. "Do it for me, Jaemin-ssi?" "Alright..."

I stepped out and felt like rich was puked all over me. "There's something missing..." He went back in then came out holding a necklace. He stepped closer to me and I internally freaked out by how close his face was to mine. "Youn-" "Shh..." He stared into my eyes for a moment before going back to fastening the necklace. I was living every fan's wildest dream. "And there." He moved me to a full length mirror and had me check myself out. "You look really good in this." I actually agreed with him. I turned from side to side as I looked at myself. "You can keep these." "What!?" He rested his chin on my shoulder then snaked his arms around me. "Think of it as another thanks for helping me." "But-" "I won't accept anything other than okay." "Okay..."


	9. Lesson #8

I looked out the window and only then noticed how dark it had gotten. I haven't even left Youngwoong's house. "Hey, it's starting to get late...I'll head out first." I hurried to the front door and was surprised he hadn't stopped me. I kept going. A part of me wanted him to stop me, but I was only fantasizing. This is real life, not some staged tv drama. I hurried to the nearest bus stop and looked up where it could take me from here. I silently cheered as I could transfer to the bus near my apartment after a certain number of stops.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I used my phone as I waited for the bus. Suddenly I started receiving numerous messages from Youngwoong. It spooked me and caused me to drop my phone. Luckily the clothes hadn't fallen out of the bag and landed on the dirty ground. I gingerly picked up my phone then noticed the bus had arrived. I quickly fished out my wallet and boarded.

I checked his messages on my now cracked screen then winced when I scratched myself. I was sure it'd bleed soon. I started from the top and read down.

** Ju Youngwoong **

**Youngwoong** :  
Jaemin-ssi, where did you go?

 **Youngwoong** :  
Hey, Jaemin-ssi.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Please answer me, I'm worried.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Did they get you...

 **Jaemin** :  
Did who get me?

 **Youngwoong** :  
No one. Where are you?

 **Jaemin** :  
On my way home. I thought you heard me.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Do you really think I'd let you go home alone?

 **Youngwoong** :  
Come back.

 **Jaemin** :  
I sorta kinda already got on the bus and sorta kinda may be near my stop.  
 _Read 10:27pm_  
_________

He never responded to me after that. I constantly checked in case I had missed a notification. None. Maybe I had upset him. I didn't know anymore. I sighed heavily then made plans to get my screen fixed.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

He had missed an entire week. I knew he probably had important things to do, but I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. "Mr. Kim...?" I looked at my student who was pointing to her paper. I had ruined her worksheet. "Oh my, I'll get you a new one." I hurried to my desk only to trip and fall on my face. A few students laughed and others came to check on me. "I'm fine." Sana walked over and gave my nose a kiss while Herin kissed my arm. "Kisses make the pain go away." My heart swelled a little at their sweet hearts. "Thank you, girls." They went back to their seats as I brushed myself off and got Sungmi her new sheet.

I noticed Seojoon and Hyojin seemed to be getting along lately and it made me happy knowing I didn't have to sort things out anymore. They walked over to my desk and Seojoon handed me a picture. "This is..." It was, at least I think it was, a picture of them plus me and Youngwoong. "Did you two color this together?" They nodded then smiled brightly. Seeing their happy faces brought a smile to my own. I loved my job. "Do you miss Me. Ju?" They nodded. "He'll be back. He's very busy right now." They went back to their seats and caused me to miss his presence even more.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I sighed in relief as the last child was picked up. "Jaemin." "Raeim..." She motioned for me to come over and into the teachers' office. I walked in and saw a few other teachers sitting down as well. "So, we all know about you teaching this actor how to be a primary school teacher." "Yes, I'm sure you were all made aware." One teacher slid over a few papers with an image on it. "With all due respect, we don't mind it, but these people were spotted on the security cameras early this morning. We suspect they may be fans as it's only girls."

I picked up the images and looked them over. "So, we gathered together to talk about it before bringing the matter to the principal." I put them down then sighed. "I'm worried about the kids' safety as well...but I can't just throw my hard work away. My students really have taken a liking to Mr. Ju." "We know, but there are other students here as well." I felt stressed and conflicted. The safety of students had always been my top priority, and teaching Youngwoong had become another. "I guess we can give him the news..." They nodded and dispersed. I hung my head low as this meant I'd have to break the news to my students without breaking their hearts. It also meant I'd never see him again.

"I know this was hard, Jae..." She patted my back as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "It's fine. It's not like we're losing anything precious..." In actuality, I felt like I was losing a good friend. "I'm going to take my leave. I'll see you next week." "Ja-" I quickly left the room. They just had to find out where the school was. Why can't they respect his privacy? I was visibly upset and wished I wasn't. It wasn't that serious. I repeated that in my head in hopes that it'd convince me.


	10. Lesson #9

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

The children seemed to have accepted that Mr. Ju wouldn't be coming back as I told them he said he had found a better place to learn at. A few cried when I told them. I found myself staring at the board blankly then came back to my senses. "Mr. Kim, are you feeling unwell?" "Ah, I'm okay Herin. Please stay seated." She sat back in her seat and continued to look at me with worry. "I'm sorry, class." I called for Raeim and had her temporarily take over while I sorted myself out. I couldn't keep on like this.

I walked back into the classroom with a smile and forced pep. "Now, where did Ms. Hong leave off at?" The children seemed excited and I was glad that they couldn't see through me. The door opened and a person had stepped in. "Class." They all ran behind me and a few hid behind my desk. "Relax, it's just me." They took off their mask and glasses, revealing a familiar face. They children ran over to him in excitement. "Youngwoong..." He looked up at me then smiled. "Missed me?" "I..." I rubbed my arm as I looked away.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

The students went back to work as I talked to Youngwoong off to the side. "I thought the school..." "Yeah, but we worked something out. I don't want anyone else but you teaching me." A light blush appeared on my face at his sudden declaration. "Why...?" "I don't know. There's just something about you that I like." "W-" "Mr. Kim!" I looked and saw Hyojin bothering Seojoon. I walked over to them with a frown. "You two were getting along well. What happened?" "He took my eraser." "You said I could use it." I took the eraser then handed it back to Hyojin. "I'll get you one, Seojoon. Please, behave yourselves." They quietly nodded and continued to work.

"I don't get it. They were fine all this time..." "I'm sure a friendship will bloom from this." "What...?" "I can see it. It doesn't show much, but they do care about the other." "How can you tell?" Youngwoong squatted down then pointed at their bodies. "Body language." "Uh huh..." "Even when they fight, they're gentle. Unless an accident occurs. Body language says a lot, Jaemin-ssi." He stood up then walked over to the students. It made me wonder if he read my body language around him.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

We waved goodbye to the last child then headed back inside. "So, what did you and your company do?" "What do you mean?" "How did you get the school to agree to let you back in?" "I talked to my company and they said they'd take legal action if any fan was caught anywhere near this school at any time of day." "24/7 surveillance?" "Basically." It actually wasn't a bad turnout. "So, what became of the other two girls?" "A warning. We're not that heartless." I straightened up the room and was soon joined by Youngwoong. "Are you busy tonight?" "I have tests to grade and worksheets to create and print out, so yes." He seemed to deflate a bit before bouncing back. "May I join you?" "I guess, but don't you have things to do?" "Nope." He seemed quite happy to be doing teacher things which I usually find stressful.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I locked the front door then sent him to my room. "You can start getting the papers ready. And don't forget red pens and pencils." He hurried to my room as I walked to the kitchen. I didn't know what kind of snacks he enjoyed. I quietly crept over to my room then knocked before opening it. "Do you have any favorite snacks? Or something light you like to eat?" "I'm fine with lettuce and rice." It was an interesting preference, but didn't require much work.

I walked into the room then placed the dishes in front of him. "I'll make some guidelines for you while you eat." "Jaemin." I looked up and saw that he was holding a rolled up piece of lettuce with rice in it. "Eat it." I turned my head away, only to end up looking at him again. His grip on my chin was firm yet gentle. "I can't eat knowing you haven't..." "Fine..." I let him feed me then turned my attention back to the papers. It dawned on me that I had let myself be feed by the Youngwoong. I really was living a fan's fan fiction. "Jaemin." I looked once more then let him feed me again.

We were soon working together in correcting their test papers. "It's read right?" "Yeah, red." "Read?" "Yeah." "I'm confused." I looked over the question then laughed. "That Kungseo...Take off points." "So, what was wrong?" "It's red, not read." "Now I feel dumb." "Happens to everyone." I put some music on then swayed a bit as I let the music move me. "Hey, why don't we take a break? We've been at this for a while." "That's fine." He stood up and stretched before pulling to my feet and changing the music. "Wait-" He seized my hands then started up a waltz. "I didn't know you meant this kind of break." "Shh..." I bit my bottom lip as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't look away from him. "Jaemin, I really thought I'd never see you again..." "I felt the same way...I didn't want our time together to end so soon..." The music was coming to an end, and he asked me an unexpected question. "Have you ever experienced love at first sight, but with someone's personality?"


	11. Lesson #10

The music stopped momentarily. I stared at him wide eyed. A new song started and he started guiding me again. "No...Have you...?" My heart was beating heavily as he continued to hold my gaze. "Maybe." I couldn't tell what he was feeling at all. "Maybe we should-" He suddenly tipped me back. "What?" "Nothing." I was finally free of his gaze and looked around as we continued. It was relaxing in a mysterious way, doing all of this waltzing. The song ended and he changed it back to the original playlist. "We slacked off enough." "Yeah..."

I found it hard to focus as I couldn't get the event out of my mind. I felt something then, but I didn't understand what it was. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" "Yeah...I'm just going to get fresh air..." "I'll finish up for you then." I thanked him before grabbing a jacket and heading downstairs.

I wandered the streets as I mulled things over. I started to wonder who had captured Youngwoong's interest. Was it someone famous or an average joe like me? Whoever it was should feel lucky, he's the nicest and sweetest famous person I've ever met. I decided to pick up drinks for the both of us and entered a convenience store. The mini TV was on as it delivered the latest news.

**_"Tonight was a shock to everyone at the Huntington Ball this evening as famous actor Ju Youngwoong failed to make his appearance..."_ **

I hurried over and continued to listen with wide eyes.

**_"His manager refused to tell reporters anything about his sudden absence. People are starting to speculate that he might have grown bored with it. Others say he might have had work and couldn't make it. All we can do is wait for a statement from Mr. Ju himself."_ **

I left the drinks and ran back home.  _"He couldn't have..."_  He wouldn't have missed one of the biggest events of the year, just to help me out with teacher work. I refused to believe it.

I opened my door, clearly out of breath and in need for water. "Jae...what's wrong? Was someone after you?" He closed the door then helped me to the couch. "I...I need water." My chest heaved as I tried to relax. He handed me a cup of water then gently dabbed at my forehead while taking off my jacket. "What happened out there...?" I finished off the water then placed the cup down on the table. "Did you really have nothing to do tonight?" "No. Why?"

I turned on the TV then switched to the news, just as it started up again. The same thing I had heard in the store was briefly mentioned before it went to commercial. "Explain yourself, Youngwoong. Why did you miss one of the biggest parties of the year that you were clearly invited to, just to help me with schoolwork?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes. Now. People are going to talk badly about you because of this. Do you know how guilty this makes me feel?" He held my hands then looked me in the eyes. "I wouldn't have had fun if you weren't there with me. I was going to ask you to be my plus one, but you said you had work to do. Doing anything with you around seems to be better than when you're not."

He wasn't lying. His face was completely serious the entire time he spoke. "You don't mean that..." "I do." "Why...? Why would you give up these kinds of things just to hang around me?" "Haven't I already told you?" I was confused. I didn't recall him mentioning anything about me before this conversation. "No..." "So you didn't seem to understand me. Then again, I wasn't exactly clear either..." "What do you mean?" "Nothing, just know that I'll keep missing things like this if you can't be with me." I felt extremely guilty. "Is there still time to go?" "There's plenty. Why?" "Then let's go. I'm sure you've finished everything already." "You don't-" "Call whoever you need to get us there and looking snazzy as possible."

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

We pulled up to a mansion and I suddenly felt out of place. "I think I'll stay in the car..." "Come on, Jae." He held my hand as we climbed out of the car. I quickly let go as photographers appeared from the woodworks. The last thing he needed was a romance scandal, especially one about homosexuality. They started to ask us questions, but thankfully we were protected as we headed inside. I was only able to breath momentarily until I took in the sight. It was gorgeous.

Everything was in black and gold. Curtains, utensils, plates, and glasses alike. I was surprised that the food wasn't the same colors as well. "Young! You made it! We were worried you wouldn't come. And..." She looked me up and down before turning her attention back to him. "...who's the driftwood?" "Come." He led me away from her and over to someone else. I could feel her staring daggers at me as we walked. "Young my guy! You made it. Who's your pal here?" "Kim Jaemin. He's a close friend of mine." I bowed slightly then shook hands with the stranger. "I see you ran into Jisung already. You better be careful, Jaemin. She's had her eye on him for the longest." "We're just friends..." "I know, I was saying that because she did a number to one of his old friends. Poor guy..."

I learned that the man's name was Kim Bangseo and that he was a famous actor as well, but also dabbled a bit in the music industry. "Oh, Bang. Jaemin has some pretty good-" I clamped my hand over his mouth then pleaded with my eyes. "Pretty good...?" "Pretty good teaching methods. I recently met with the children for the movie and they seemed to like me. Think we're making great progress." "Sounds like you won't need each other much longer then."

I felt his grip on me tighten slightly after Bangseo finished his statement. "Yeah..." "I'm sure you two will stay in contact now and then. Plus, Youngwoong will be busy once filming starts. Hardly have any time for anyone." "That's true..." I felt my heart sink as I thought of Youngwoong leaving. Would I really hardly ever see him again? I had never thought about the future that deep until now.


	12. Lesson #11

"Can you excuse us for a moment, Jae?" It dawned on me then. "When did you stop using honorifics?" He shrugged then walked away with Bangseo. I was now alone at a huge party. I started to walk around and etch every bit of detail into memory. I found myself in a garden and saw a figure looming in the distance. I quietly approached it and recognized it to be a famous singer, Ju Dongshi. He seemed to be looking at his hand for some odd reason. "Hello...?" He turned towards me then smiled softly.

"Oh, so that's what you were looking at..." A red ladybug had landed on his hand suddenly and he didn't want to disturb its peace. "Red ladybugs represent luck, so I guess you're the lucky thing." I frantically shook my head. "I'm far beyond that, but I'm really a huge fan of your music..." "Thank you. It's nice to hear that from someone who isn't a critic or the like. Just a pure genuine person..." He looked upset, sad even. "Is something wrong?" "It can be a bit much when you're constantly told your music sounds the same, that it's plagiarism and everything in between...Some of my fans started to think that way too."

"Those aren't fans then. I bet they're people who don't know a thing about music and only like it if it fits into their mold. Your music is different and unique." I had realized I was talking to him so casually as if we were long time friends. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so rude..." He shook his head then we watched the ladybug fly away. "I think you were what I needed. Thank you." He smiled softly and caused me to blush. "I didn't do much..." "May I have your phone?" I handed it over then looked to see what he was doing. "I...What..." "I may need your comforting words again. I may not be able to find you in time. This is most efficient." He had given me his number. I was freaking out on the inside.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I heard my name being called as we talked. "Who did you come here with?" "Ju Youngwoong." "So you're the teacher he often talks about?" "You're friends? Wait, he talks about me?" "Indeed. You're exactly how he described you." Youngwoong came into view followed by Bangseo. "I was looking everywhere for you. I guess you were in good hands." "Yeah..." "I think it's about time I mingled with the others. Come, Bang." They soon left us all alone. "It's a pretty garden." "Yeah. I always make it a task to come and look around before leaving."

He intertwined our fingers as I checked out the flowers. "Jaemin." "Hm..." "What if I gave up being an actor?" I had never grabbed someone so quickly before. "Don't you dare." "Okay, okay...let me go..." I did as he asked then apologized. "I want to be with you more, but I don't want either of us to give up what we love." He looked at me with wide eyes. "You..." "You should forget about me, Youngwoong...It'll just make things harder for you." Each word had hurt. I wanted to take them back. "Come closer then close your eyes." "Why?" "You don't trust me?" "I do." "Then do it." I stepped closer then closed my eyes. I felt something soft on my lips and wondered what the hell it was.

It soon disappeared and I was told to open my eyes. "What did you put on my lips?" "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." He cupped my face then pressed his lips to mine. It was the exact same feeling, except this time my body had started to heat up and cause my face to flush. He gently asked for entrance and I found myself agreeing. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and pull me down slightly. I couldn't resist him. Was it a secret desire that I've had unknowingly? I pulled him closer, surprising the both of us. He pulled away then looked me in the eyes. "Stay by my side..." "I..." I heard noise coming from somewhere and instantly let him go. It turned out to be a squirrel passing by. "I don't know...Once you start filming...and I have classes to teach..." I was still trying to wrap my mind over the kiss we just shared. I was confident that I didn't have feelings for him.

"Youngwoong..." "Yes?" "The question you asked earlier about love at first sight...was it me?" "No sense in hiding the truth, so yes." Then it explained the kiss. What I still couldn't understand was why I responded so positively. I didn't like him in that way. "Oh." "Stay here, I'll get us drinks." He walked away, leaving me alone in the garden. At least that's what I thought until Jisung appeared from the direction of the mansion. I didn't feel like dealing with her, so I opted for heading in deeper and hiding behind a thick bush.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I quietly watched as she walked around in search of something. She didn't seem to find it and headed back towards the mansion. Something told me she was looking for me and the reason wasn't a good one. She was dangerous, I knew that now as I headed back to my spot where I waited for Youngwoong.

He came back then handed me a glass. "You didn't drug this, right?" "Why would I?" I looked it over then sighed. "Did you come straight back or stop to talk to someone?" "Chatted briefly with Jisung. Very brief. She's quite overbearing..." I poured my drink out then held the glass. "Why-" "I don't trust Jisung." "Don't start this." "I'm going to, whether you like it or not. She's up to something. She was snooping around here after you left." "Maybe she dropped something." "Please, I doubt she's ever left the mansion until then." He gave me a worried looked which I returned with a somber one. "I hope she doesn't end up hurting anyone..."


	13. Lesson #12

I managed to pull myself to work and I was regretting going to that party with Youngwoong. So many people had wanted to chat and we ended up staying longer than planned. I was dead tired, but I couldn't take the day off. The students seemed to notice my condition and proceeded to straighten up in my stead. "Mr. Kim, are you okay?" "Yep. Just a bit sleepy." I placed my bag on my desk then lazily unzipped it. "Oh..." The papers fell out and I squatted down to pick them up. A few students were soon by my side, picking up papers and making a neat pile on the desk. "Such helpful students..."

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

It felt as if the entire school day was being run by them. Most would take advantage of their teacher, but none of them seemed to have any ill intent. I was obviously doing something right. "Okay class, the last thing we'll do today is a human knot." "A human knot?" I nodded then had them join hands with each other. "It helps with cooperation, or getting along with others." I quietly watched from my seat as they tried to dangle themselves. It seemed like an advanced game for a bunch of kids, but I was positive they'd figure it out. They're an intelligent bunch.

After quite a while, they seemed to have gotten most of the way. "Alright, you can let go. Good job everyone." I gave them high fives then was approached by Sana. "Can we do this again tomorrow?" More students chimed in and looked at me with expectant eyes. "Okay, but towards the end of the school day." They happily cheered as they got packed up and ready to leave.

"Will Mr. Ju come in tomorrow?" "Yes, he will." He gave me a smile then scurried away. Realization hit me as it appeared that the students were comfortable around him now.  _"Which means he doesn't need to be here much longer..."_  I quietly sighed as I thought of him. I was going to miss him terribly. His bright smile, his gentle voice, his soothing warmth. I covered my cheeks to hide them. "Mr. Kim, we're ready!" "Ah, give me a moment." I grabbed my keys then led them outside.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I collapsed into my chair then looked at everything before me. I groaned then lightly banged my head against the desk. "Mr. Kim?" "Come in, don't mind me. Just becoming one with my work." I didn't bother to lift my head as I had gotten comfortable. I felt something tap my shoulder, causing me to look up. "Oh! Big, scary guy..." "May we have a word with you?" "Yep. Sure. Definitely." I quickly stood up and followed behind him. I found myself standing outside when a car rolled up to us. "Kim Jaemin, the teacher that always leaves Youngwoong's beautiful lips. How dare you taint him with that disgusting name of yours?"

"Look, Jisung-" "That's Ms. Gopang to you!" "Ms. Gopang. I can't control what Youngwoong does nor can you. If he chooses to hang around a pathetic teacher like me, that's his decision. Not once have I ever asked anything of him." "Liar." "Ask him yourself then." His car had pulled up and he stepped out from the backseat dressed in all black. He looked good, really good.

"Jisung? What are you doing here?" She giggled softly before getting out of her car as well. "I was just paying your friend a visit. Your friends are my friends." I swiftly dodged her attempt to hook her arm with mine. "Right...Anyway, Jae, you busy?" "I..." I looked between the both of them. I feared she'd have my head the next time we were alone together. On the other hand, I wanted to spend time with Youngwoong. "I'll go get my things." "Ah, let me help you." He caught up to me then hook his arm with mine. "Why did she really come here?" His deep, low voice spooked me, but it also was slightly alluring. "I guess to put me in my place?"

"What do you mean?" "Like, I guess she's jealous because I'm who you talk most about." "Ah, yeah. I tell my friends your experience stories." "Really?" "Yeah, they love them." I locked the classroom door then hurried to catch up with Youngwoong. "I'm a bit hungry..." "Then let's eat out." "I couldn't. I have plenty of food at home." A light bulb went off in his head. "Let's cook together." "Are you sure?" "Of course." We had walked out of the building and I was too focused on Youngwoong to even bother remembering Jisung was there.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I pulled out ingredients which were then organized by Youngwoong. "What are we making?" "Dumplings from scratch." "From scratch? Aren't you hungry now?" I was in fact pretty hungry now, but doing it this way would keep him here longer. "I can snack a little to hold me over. Anyway, get chopping."

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I lifted up the lid and took in the smell. "I'm starting to get hungry..." I looked at him as his mouth watered slightly. "Let's do something while we wait." "Close your eyes, slowly count to 20 then open them." "Okay...?" I did as he asked, wondering what the point of this was. I had reached 20 then opened my eyes. I knew instantly what was going on as he was no longer in front of me. "Youngwoong!" I crossed my arms in annoyance at his childishness. It was cute in a way, his childishness.

I checked the closet near the front door and confirmed that he wasn't there. There were only so many places that he could hide anyway. I walked to my bedroom then bent down to check underneath the bed. Nothing. I stood up then checked the bed. Nothing.  _"Then he's in the closet..."_  I opened the closet expectantly but was let down. "I was sure..." I closed the door then went to check the bathroom. I opened the door then noticed the curtain was drawn.  _"I got you now..."_  I quickly moved the curtain to the side, but didn't see him. I looked down and saw nothing either. "Where the hell could he be hiding in this apartment..."


	14. Lesson #13

It then dawned on me. He has his phone. I quickly dialed his number then waited for his phone to ring. It started to ring and I quickly went towards it. It lead me to the living room, but he wasn't there. "Shit..." I sighed then apologized for my language. I was stressed. Was he hiding in a cabinet? I went back into the kitchen then started opening the lower cabinets. Nothing. I groaned in frustration as I leaned against the counter and put my head in my hands.

I thought long and hard before I felt like an idiot. He might not even be in the apartment. "But that's not playing fair..." I angrily marched towards the front door then noticed it was unlocked. I pushed it open then looked out. He wasn't there. I was at my wits end. My phone started ringing, signaling that the dumplings were finished. I locked the door then went back to the kitchen to check on them. I took them out then placed them in the bowl we had prepared before hand.  _"Maybe I didn't look hard enough..."_  I covered the dumplings then went back into my bedroom.

I double checked under the bed then reached for the closet's knob. I opened it and once again confirmed nothing was out of the ordinary. I squatted down then sighed. Nothing appeared strange. I stood up then felt myself being tackled to the floor. "What the-" I found myself looking up at Youngwoong. "You were in there...?" "Cleverly hidden." I looked away from him then sighed. "Are you mad...?" "A bit..." "Look at me." I reluctantly turned my focus back to him. "What..." He leaned down then connected our lips. I slowly melted into it as I gave him entrance. He pulled away then smiled softly. "I didn't mean to upset you..." "Y-You're forgiven..." He started to chuckle.

"I'm guessing they're done now?" "Mhmm." He released my arms then helped me off the floor. "Wait." I held him back by his wrist. "Will you really be too busy to even message me when you leave...?" I needed to ask as it had been weighing heavy on my mind. He slid my hand off as he frowned. "Yeah..." My heart sunk into my stomach. It throbbed painfully. "I know, it sucks. Especially when we started becoming closer friends." "Friends...?" My heart broke. The pain was unbearable. Did he lie to me then? He left me alone in my bedroom. I sank to the floor then noticed my vision had started to blur. I thought I had meant something to him. I had thought wrong.

I quietly stepped into the living room as he watched TV while eating a few dumplings. "H-" "Get out." His face twisted into one of confusion. "You understand Korean don't you? I said get out. Get your things and leave." "O-" "Now!" He quickly gathered his things then headed towards the front door. I sat down on the couch as tears started to fall out of my eyes once more.  _"You don't just kiss friends like that..."_  Thinking that line made me cry harder. I had just become aware of my feelings, only to be told "closer friends".

My phone vibrated and I checked to see what it was. He had sent me something, but I wasn't too keen on checking it. I eventually gave in and saw he had sent a gif of someone handing a flower towards the screen. I left him on read. I curled myself up into a ball as I attempted to calm myself down. I had to be okay enough to face my students the next day, even if I was dying inside.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the classroom to greet my students. It was relaxing to see their smiling faces. The last one filed in and I proceeded to close the door then felt it being pulled opened. I turned around then frowned. I forcefully pulled on the door, closing and locking it. "Why is Mr. Ju outside?" "I don't know. I was told that he was busy today and wouldn't come." The students seemed to have bought my lie. "So, how is everyone today?" They replied in unison as I started my lesson. I looked towards the door and saw that he hadn't moved.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I turned out the lights as they quietly slept. I walked towards the door then groaned. He hasn't moved. I took out my phone and hoped I could get him to leave.

** Ju Youngwoong **

**Jaemin** :  
I'm not opening this door. You're better off just leaving.

 **Youngwoong** :  
You'll have to open it to dismiss them.

 **Jaemin** :  
You look like a stalker.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Yet no one has come to complain.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Let me in.

 **Jaemin** :  
No. I'm shutting you out.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Why? Because of yesterday?

 **Jaemin** :  
Yes, because of yesterday.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Then I'll hide in a easier spot.

 **Youngwoong** :  
Jaemin-ssi?

 **Youngwoong** :  
Jaemin...  
 _Read 12:12pm_  
__________

I glared at him through the window before walking back to my desk. This had confirmed everything. He was playing with me the entire time. My phone continued to vibrate as app notifications and messages from Youngwoong appeared. I turned my phone off. I sighed as I rested my head on my arms. I soon fell asleep as well.

I was awakened by the sound of the fire bell. I quickly got out of my seat as I woke up my students. "Herin, can you go unlock the door? Jeonshin, please help me wake the others." They started to rouse from their sleep. A few were still out cold. "I got them." I frowned as Youngwoong held them in his arms. We quickly exited the building then stopped in our designated spot. "Mr. Kim, is it a fire drill?" "I hope so." I really did hope so.

I checked that all students were present then sighed in relief. I grimaced as Youngwoong interacted with the two students who were now awake. I started to grow worried as there wasn't an indication signaling it was okay to return. "Mr. Kim, is there a real fire?" "I'm not sure. Let's stay positive." He nodded. "Jaemin!" I turned around and saw Raeim jogging over to me. "What's up?" "There's a fire in the school. Students are being sent home." "Did the school send out a mass text?" "Yeah. They plan to take the kids who's parents can't get them to the park nearby while they find someone who can." I looked back at Seojoon and Hyojin. "Alright..."


	15. Lesson #14

I quietly watched Seojoon, Hyojin and a few others play as we waited for someone to come get them. "Jaemin-ssi." "Why are you still here? Aren't the kids comfortable around you now?" "Yes, b-" "Then leave. There's nothing left for me to do for you." I stood up, only to be sat back down. "Jaemin, listen to me." I pulled away from him. "No. Leave me alone. Go enjoy your fucking life." I sighed then apologized under my breath as I walked over to sit next to Raeim. "You don't look happy." "Of course not, a fire just occurred." "That's true..." I was instantly out of my seat as Hyojin had fallen off the swing.

"Seojoon!" "You said push harder..." I looked at the both of them. "What happened here?" "He pushed me off." "It was an accident...he wanted to go higher..." I didn't need this right now. "How about you two play separately for now?" "But-" I took Hyojin's hand then sat him in between Raeim and I. "Mr. Kim..." "Yes?" "Seojoon's all alone." "I'm sure the other kids will invite him to play soon." He slid off the bench then headed over to Seojoon. "I don't understand those two..." "Really? I think it's not that hard." I looked at her curiously. "Have you ever had someone in your life that no matter how much they get on your nerves, it somehow doesn't affect your bond at all?" "I don't think so..." "Well, that's those two..."

I quietly watched as Seojoon had regained the life in his eyes as they played together. "I think I'll miss them the most when the school year ends..." She giggled softly then held my hand. "I'm sure they'll find time to come see you." I gave her a smile then felt as if someone was watching us. "What is it?" "Do you feel like you're being watched?" "No." "I'm imagining it then." She gently touched my arm then started talking about the other teachers.

We heard someone walk up to us. "You're still here?" "I'm leaving." "Don't bother returning." I was confused as he looked slightly upset. "Fine." I noticed he was looking at Raeim's hand holding mine. Before I could say anything he had walked away. "Did something happen?" "No..." I watched his retreating figure as he talked on the phone. "Raeim, can you watch Seojoon and the others?" "Sure, b-" I stood up then hurried after Youngwoong.

"Youngwoong." He didn't look up. I rolled my eyes then stood in front of him. "Why were you staring at us?" "I did no such thing." "Liar. You were looking at our hands." I noticed him tense briefly before relaxing. "I didn't. Anyway, my ride is here." He shoved me to the side as he walked to the car. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me the truth." "Too late." I pulled him back by his arm. "Just be honest with me! Why is that so hard?" "Because...!" I waited for him to finish. "Because...?" He pulled away then looked at me with a serious face. "You wanted this, you wanted me to forget you. So that's what I'm trying to do. Now."

"Youngwoong-" "Filimg starts soon, so why not start now? We're from two different worlds, Jaemin..." His last statement had a sad tone to it. "Are you really...?" The driver honked, hoping to get us to move along. I then heard Raeim calling my name. "See-" I hugged him tight. "Please...I don't want you to leave...I..." I was crying again. Even if he did lie then, I had to tell him. "I like you...I like you so much. The thought of never seeing you again hurts so much." He hugged me back just as tight. "I'm so sorry for what I said last night...I thought it would be better to make you hate me so parting wouldn't be so painful for you..."

The driver honked again, resulting in Youngwoong cursing him out. "So what you said in the garden...?" "Yes, it's completely true. I've fallen hard for you. So hard..." He released me and I did the same. "Will you stop by tomorrow? It's the weekend..." "Sure." He got into the car which then took off. "Jaemin! These two are claiming to be the ones picking up Seojoon and Hyojin." I looked them over then compared with what their parents sent me. "That's them." I couldn't help but look back at where the car used to be. A world famous actor had fallen for a primary school teacher like me. That would surely make headlines if it got out.


	16. Lesson #15

I opened the door then was pulled out into the hall. "We're going out." "Can I at least dress nicer?" "No." "What about shoes?" "Fine." He watched me put on my shoes then lock my door. "Where are we going?" "Out." "But where?" "Out." I sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't tell me.

We pulled off then he turned on the radio. I looked out the window as the only thing heard was the radio. "Did I make you cry...?" He now had my attention. "What makes you think that?" "You walked into the living room with your face hidden. Then I stayed back for a bit and heard sobbing..." I didn't think he had stuck around. "That was the TV..." He interlocked our hands then gently squeezed. "I'm sorry if I caused unnecessary tears...I really wanted to make it easier for you..." "It's okay..." It was silent again. I longed to hear his voice again. "Youngwoong." "Yes?" "Can we sing together...?" "I thought you didn't like singing." "It's okay if it's with you..."

I was bouncing in my seat as I got into the music. I looked out the window and saw someone in another car looking at us as we sang along with the song. I briefly shrugged then turned my attention back Youngwoong who couldn't express as much as I since he was driving. I was happy and it was obvious he was too. He made a right then turned into a parking garage. I noticed we had arrived at a mall.

He turned off the engine then exhaled. "Alright, you ready?" "For what?" "You'll see." I got out of the car along with him then wondered what I was about to experience. We entered the mall and I noticed a few started to stare. That few grew and soon we had a group falling us. They had started to take photos and videos of us as he walked. "Youngwoong-" "Shh." He stopped in front of a store then gestured for me to join him. The clothes looked expensive. I checked the price tags. I was certain my eyes had popped out of my head. "You can afford things like this...?" "Yeah." I watched as he carefully looked at each article of clothing. I looked back towards the entrance then noticed the group became a crowd.

"Young, it's growing..." "Has it? We might need a bodyguard..." "Might!?" He chuckled then handed me an outfit. "Go try it on." "I-" He pushed me towards the dressing room. "Fine..."

I stepped out as I looked myself over. It fit nicely. It made me wonder if he knew my size. I had never told him either. "Hm...No." He handed me another top. "Wear this instead." I came back out then let him judge. "No." The process was repeated multiple times until he smiled. "This is you." I looked myself over as I pinched the clothes. "It's nice, but I-" "Get changed." "Okay..."

I handed him the clothes then watched as he walked over to the counter with him. "Wait, you're buying it?" "Yeah?" The purchase had been made. "You hungry?" "Yeah, but didn't you seriously just buy this?" "Yes. It's for you." I felt spoiled. Two men had walked in and we were soon traveling through the big crowd of his fans. I felt a tug on my arm as a fan had gotten a grip on me. She soon drew back as the bodyguard forcefully pulled her off of me. I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close. "Looks like I have to hold onto you." "It's fine... People might misunderstand..." "Misunderstand what?" "That we're a thing..."

We were soon joined by more bodyguards as we stood in line. We soon walked away with our purchase as the crowd continued to follow. "Is this what you go through wherever you go?" "Yep." He let me take a bite out of his dish. "Doesn't it become suffocating?" "Of course, but I can't just do whatever. As much as I want to put them in their place, I have to be nice. Whether I like it or not." I felt bad for him. "I'm sorry to hear..." "But, you're an exception. I want to feel suffocated by you. Figuratively." I smiled softly as I finished off my pretzel. "What's next...?" We threw away our trash then he sighed. "I want to take you somewhere." "I've been following you the entire time." He walked on then stopped at a jewelry shop. "Come."

I looked around in awe as the jewelry looked beautiful. I stopped to look at a simple silver ring. The design on it had caught my eye. "So, this one?" "Eh?" He motioned for the saleswoman to come over. "Oh, Young...I was just looking at it..." "You don't want it?" I did want it, but he had already bought me an expensive outfit. I felt as if I would be taking advantage of him. "I do, but I don't want you to spend money on me..." "We'd like to see this one." He had ignored me, sort of. She pulled it out then handed it to me. "Go on and try it." I put it on my ring finger then marveled at how it fit. "Looks nice." It was a bit of a struggle to take it off. "Would you happen to have this a size bigger?" I quietly watched as she walked away.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

We exited the mall as we walked back to the car. Naturally, people followed. "So, did you have fun today?" "You bought too much..." "Can't I spoil you now and then?" "No. Then I'll expect it too much." We put the bags and boxes in the back then got into the front. "Well, the day isn't over yet." "Huh?" The engine was turned on and music started playing again. "The day isn't over until I say so." "Oh no..." He laughed heartily as I moved far away from him.


	17. Lesson #16

We walked out as the bodyguards carried the bear. "Youngwoong, it's huge. Where the hell am I going to put it?" "Hm, not sure. Forgot how small your place is. You could always come live with me." "No way." He frowned. "That hurts." "I couldn't...we aren't really dating...and my apartment is closer to the school." He sighed as he turned on the engine. I watched as the bodyguards carefully stuffed the bear into the van. "Are they going to continue to follow us? Not that I'm bothered. Just worried about the bear..." "They are. One more stop before it's all over." "Now where are we going?" He remained quiet as he made a left onto the highway.

Soft music played as we sped. The sun was starting to set and make way for the moon. I couldn't help but feel relaxed at the sight. I felt him hold my hand, causing me to look at him. His eyes were fixed on the road before us. "Wake me up when we get there...?" He nodded, but didn't look in my direction. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I slowly opened my eyes as my body was being shook. It was dark out. "You're up." "Where are we?" He got out then walked over to my side. I sluggishly unbuckled myself then had the door opened for me. It was pitch black. I looked straight ahead then heard familiar sounds. "The beach..." "Correct." He took my hand then led me in my half awake state.

We stopped by the shoreline and looked out towards the horizon. "So, why did you bring me here last?" "It was the last thing for me..." "Huh?" He let go of my hand then took a few steps forward. "It was the last thing before I saw you in a new light." "Did we come here before...?" "Indeed." It took a while, but I eventually remembered. He brought me here to relax and we were then chased by fans. I started to laugh. "What's funny?" "Your fans. You should've seen their deflated looks." "Ah." I thought back to when I first got a glimpse of his sleeping face.

"Can we walk?" "Sure." We walked side by side under the moonlight of the almost full moon. "This feels romantic." "Mhmm." I bent down by the water then secretly wet my hand. I was soon by his side then nudged him. "What i-" I flicked the cool water into his face then ran. "Jae!" I laughed as he chased me down. He soon caught me, but our balance was distorted, causing us to fall. I groaned as my body was now covered in sand. Sand gets everywhere. "Are you okay...?" I looked him over as he clung to me. "Yeah, just sandy." He sat up then gave me a small smile. "What?" He stood up then helped me up. I was suddenly being dragged to the water then was pushed in. "Hey!" I pulled him down to get even.

We were drenched from head to toe, but it had washed off the sand. "Youngwoong..." He slicked his hair back, causing me to gasp then groan. "What? Why'd you gasp?" His eyes flickered downwards then a smirk formed on his lips. "Turned on, eh?" "No..." He walked closer to me until our faces were inches apart. "Jaemin." "Yeah?" He pulled me in for a kiss, pressing his wet body against my own. I held him close as the waves struck at our calves, trying to knock us off balance. He pulled away then searched my face. "Jaemin, will you go out with me?" I was knocked off balance and ended up taking Youngwoong down with me.

I slowly stood up, drenched all over again. "Let's get out of the water..." "Yeah..." I felt gross as my clothes were sticking to me more than before. "Let's get changed. Do you think you can fit some of the clothes?" "Won't know until we try." "Also, I'm hoping you have towels." "Duh. I planned this day out." We walked to the car as our footsteps made squishing sounds.

We were soon dry and changed into dry clothes. "So..." We sat in the car as we looked at the sea. I sneezed. "Sorry." "Maybe we should get you home..." I stopped him from turning on the engine. "Yes." "Then why are you stopping me..." "To your question." "My-Oh." It seemed as if he had frozen. "Youngwoong...?" "Huh?" "You kind of..." "Sorry, I just..." He turned on the engine and loud music played from the radio. He quickly turned it down then smiled sheepishly. "I'm just happy..." He pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. "We're a thing now..." "Right." I looked at him as he kept his eyes focused on the road. "But there's filming...and I still have to teach..." He stopped the car.

"I know, Jaemin." "Then-" "I'll fit you in. We're going to make this work." He looked at me. "I need you to want this too. It won't work if you won't fight for it too..." I gently touched his face then sighed. "I'm with you all the way. Don't worry so much..." He took my hand then gave it a kiss. "That's what I want to hear." He started up the car again. I closed my eyes and let the movements and hum of the car lull me to sleep. Everything would be okay, everything will be...


	18. Lesson #17

I sat up then slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room. The sun had risen. It was morning. This wasn't my room either. I recognized the interior. He had brought me back to his home. I looked myself over and confirmed he had changed me. I blushed a dark red at the thought of him seeing my body. I scooted off the bed then left the room.

I entered the kitchen and saw a plate of food covered in cling wrap. The TV was left on as well. I took the food to the living room to see that it was left on the news channel.

**_Breaking news, famous actor Ju Youngwoong was spotted yesterday at a mall with a familiar guy._ **

**_Isn't he the same one he brought to the Huntington Ball?_ **

**_He in fact is. This has not only fans, but the world wondering who this man is to Mr. Ju._ **

**_I'm curious as well, but it seems as if his manager and company are staying_ ** **_tight_ ** **_lipped about the matter._ **

My jaw dropped. People would eventually find out who I am. They'll come after me with questions, threats, brides, death threats. The food in front of me seemed less appetizing as it used to. I hurried back upstairs to his room in search of my phone. I picked it up and dialed his number. "Hello?" "Youngwoong, the whole world knows..." "Yeah? What did you expect? For them not to upload photos and videos?" His tone wasn't sitting well with me. "Did you take me into consideration? Especially where I work?" "No one is going to hurt you because then they'll be hurting me. And no one wants to do that. If you want, I can have someone follow you around." I frowned. "I don't want to spook the students..." "Then he can hang out in the parking lot or something." I shook my head then sighed. "It's fine. It's completely fine." I hung up.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I exited the bus as I walked back to my apartment. He could've cared a bit more. Then again, I was the one who agreed to date him. I only have myself to blame. Would it be rude to just break up with him? I wouldn't be able to anyway, I cared too much. The elevator doors opened and I saw two men standing by my door holding the items from yesterday. I slowly walked over to them then bowed slightly. "How long have you been here...?" "An hour." "Ah, come in. You must be tired." "We're just here to drop of your things."

They placed everything down then left. I sat the large bear on the couch then sighed heavily. I was highly worried about my job. Would they fire me in fear of the students' safety? I looked at the bear who had a happy face. "Lucky duck. You don't have to worry about anything. Must be nice..." I slowly stood up then collected the bags and boxes so I could put the articles of clothing away.

I opened up my drawer then noticed the outfit he had given me when I first went over. I smiled softly as I placed the new clothes next to them. I noticed a sweatshirt was at the bottom of the last bag I had gone through. "He never bought a sweatshirt yesterday... " I looked it over and confirmed it had been worn before. I started to feel like some charitable case to him. Just as tapped on call, my doorbell sounded. I went to answer it, unaware that he had picked up. "Hello...?" "You're the guy from yesterday." She held her phone close to my face. "I think you have the wrong person..." "I do not. This is you." She sent a text then glared at me. "We don't know what your relation is to our beloved Woongie, but we'll make sure you know your place. Don't think we'll sit idle just because you're in with him. You're basically nothing." A few more girls had appeared looking just as annoyed.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I scrubbed my door, sighing in relief as it started to come off. I tilted my head back momentarily in hopes of stopping my nose from bleeding. "Ah!" I had forgotten about calling Youngwoong. I reached into my pocket then tapped call. "Eh, I guess he's busy..." I went back to scrubbing then wishing his fans were nicer.

I got up off my knees then felt arms wrap around my waist. "Who-" "Jaemin..." I knew this voice. "Youngwoong? Weren't you busy the entire day?" "Yeah." I felt him bury his head deeper into my back. "Then why are you here...?" The girls' voices were soon heard. "Oh...How did you-" It clicked. "You heard everything...?" "Yeah. I dropped everything just to come see you." He was trembling slightly. "I'm sorry." "You didn't do anything wrong. They're in the wrong. But you didn't have to drop everything just to see me. I would've been okay."

"I needed to see with my own eyes." I turned in his arms then kissed his forehead. "Thank you for coming to see me. Now go back. I'm sure they're upset with you." I wanted him to stay longer so I could vent, but I knew he was needed back at set. "You're free right? Come with me." "I'll just get in the way..." "I'll focus more with you present." "Fine, but let me take care of this bloody nose first and change my outfit."

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I stepped out of my room then received applause. "Looking good, Jae." "Of course, you picked it out for me that day." He held my hand as we left my apartment building. "Maybe we shouldn't do any PDA..." I let go of his hand only for him to grab hold of it. "I plan to announce it soon. Let's have them speculate first." I rolled my eyes as I got into the car with him.


	19. Lesson #18

I had never been on a movie set before. A lot really did go into making the movie magic that we all know and love. "So, who are you?" I looked to my side and saw a short woman standing next to me. "Um, a friend of Youngwoong's. He insisted I come, even though I kept refusing." She nodded as she continued to look ahead. "Don't cause a ruckus. Don't make a mess. Don't do anything stupid." "Oh, understood." She walked away.

I smiled softly as he interacted with the children on set. I started to grow hungry, but wasn't sure if I was allowed to eat anything from here. I quietly left the set and set out to find a convenience store nearby. "Where are you going?" "Huh? I'm just going out to get something." He dragged me back into the room. "There's plenty here. Help yourself." "Are you sure...? I'm not related to the movie at all." "We know." I hesitantly walked over to the table then took food. I really felt out of place.

I quietly ate as they did another retake. The poor child couldn't get his line right. They finally got through the scene and everyone was given a small break. I smiled widely as Youngwoong jogged over to me. "So, what did you think?" "It looks hard. I felt bad for the child." He squatted down to my level then rested his arms on my lap. "Feed me." "Get your own food." He started to whine and a few people started to look. "Fine, fine. Stop whining." I placed a grape in his mouth and he happily ate it. "Could you stand up? People are looking..." "I already told you, I'm going to announce it soon. Let them speculate."

I leaned forward then rested my forehead against his. "Well, then this should be okay with you." He smiled softly then stole a kiss. "Of course it is." I quickly sat back, hoping no one saw what had happened. He stood up then patted my shoulder. "Can you stay over tonight?" I turned in my seat as he walked away.  _"Why did he ask..."_  He came back from the food table then sat on my lap. "Young, there's literally a chair right there." "This one is closer." I pouted. "Anyway, will you?" "You're lucky the students have a day off tomorrow." "Great. Also, I'm going to need you to change after this." He patted my cheek then walked away again. So much was going on.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

They had finished for the day and I was soon whisked away by Youngwoong. "What's the rush?" "We have an hour to get there." "Eh!?" He pushed me into a room then locked the door. "Here." He handed me a crisp off white suit. "Are we changing in here? Together?" "Yeah?" He started undressing and I quickly looked away. "Jae~" I felt his arms wrap around my bare torso. "What...?" "You're cute." "Thank you..." He started sliding his hands up and down my body, causing shivers to run down my spine. "Don't we need to get ready?" "Yeah." He pulled away and I missed his warmth.

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

We arrived at a building and I found myself being led inside. Reporters and fans surrounded us as we headed inside. "Stay close." I glued myself to his side as we entered an auditorium-like room. I noticed a few chairs were set up on stage. "Is this some press conference?" "Not exactly, since fans are present." The minute we sat down, the room was soon filled with all sorts of people. A woman walked onto stage then gave an introduction before giving the floor to Youngwoong.

"Hey everyone. This is going to be very brief and I'm only saying this once. So, listen carefully." He motioned for me to stand next to him. I slowly moved then looked out nervously at the crowd. "This man standing before you is an exceptional teacher at a wonderful school. I have him to thank for helping me with...a problem that I experienced on set. I ask, all of you, to not harass him nor where he works. If I catch wind that anyone, and I mean anyone, has bothered him or the school in any shape or form, I will not hesitate to take legal action."

I looked at him wide eyed as he looked out to the audience. "To conclude this informal press conference, I, Ju Youngwoong, have fallen head over heels for Kim Jaemin, this exceptional teacher." He pulled me in for a kiss and the sound of gasping and camera shutters rang in my ears. He pulled away then smiled. "I'll protect you, I promise." He intertwined our fingers then walked off stage with me in tow. People started to follow us demanding answers to new questions that they now had. "Young..." "What?" "You were really cool back there. You said all of that...then kissed me. Your career could suffer." "And I wouldn't care because I have you by my side."

ㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆㅆ

I gently stroked his hair as we watched a drama on Netflix. "She's so dumb." "I know right?" "Chip?" I shook my head as I was content with baby carrots. "So, this is why you wanted me to stay over? So we could binge watch dramas and laugh at avoidable situations?" "Basically, yeah." I playfully shoved his head then watched as he paused the show and turned around. "What?" "Are you happy?" "Yeah." "Are you happy with me?" "Mhmm." "What if I want to take things to the next level?" I blinked rapidly. "We just started dating. How could we go and get married? What if it turns out we're not a good fit?" He started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "You." I was confused.

"I meant..." He slowly slid his hands up and down my inner thighs. "O-Oh..." He soon straddled me then attacked me with kisses. He moved from my mouth and left kisses on my jaw then my neck. "Wait, stop..." He pulled away with a frown. "Too fast?" "Kind of..." He kissed my forehead then slid back onto the floor. "Sorry." "Maybe..." "Maybe?" "Tomorrow..." "If that's okay with you." I poked his cheeks then smiled. "Of course it is. As long as it's you." "Thank you Jaemin..." "For?" "Existing. Coming into my life." I leaned forward then gave him a kiss.

I was a simple teacher and he was a famous actor. Somehow, the two of us found something special in the other that we never saw in anyone around us. My life would never be the same again, but as long as he's by my side, whether physically or not, I was positive that everything would turn out okay.


End file.
